Peaches and Spiced Apple
by BebePanda401
Summary: He chuckled, and entwined his hand with hers. The fireflies fluttered on, catching the twilight breeze. - Munto/Yumemi.


_**-Peaches and Spiced Apples-**_

If Yumemi could paint a picture of the Heavenly world, it'd never work. The colours would either be too vibrant to capture its simplicity, or too dull to picture it's exotic and wondrous beauty. The shades would be of uncertainty, with small flicks of guesses. And it didn't deserve those kinds of art. This world, this other home, was everything and nothing like she had imagined in her girlish fantasies.

Whilst most little girls dreamed of ponies and faeries and princesses and happy endings, Yumemi was _very_ different. Every single time her emerald eyes caught sight of those islands in the sky, even hidden by wisps of grey cloud or through her pink umbrella, the image of a loving, accepting world came to mind.

The outcome, as most would picture, turned out to be a different tale indeed. There were palaces and valiant sunshine to adorn in, to bask in the beauty of the clear waters and unique structures of the buildings. She didn't expect it to be a war-filled world on the brink of collapse. but she had saved that, when he came calling. His voice was arrogant, brash - but now it held more respect. She had feelings, she wasn't a tool, and he entrusted her with the future. She reached him when he had given up.

She held the golden promise ring closer to her heart. It dangled on a silver chain around her neck, and although the young night was cold, she felt nothing but a warm glow around her. Seen effectively by the peppered rogue on her cheeks, thinking of a king with fire-locks and a smile rivalling a thousand fairy princes.

It was quiet, so quiet that a ballet dancer with the daintiest of footsteps could be heard from a great distance. It was a nice, soothing silence, not sinister or fear-impending. It was quaint.

_"Yumemi?"_ Husky as the night wind itself, jade locked with molten gold. His voice was hushed, somewhat fragile. She could drown in those melting honey eyes, but chose to never say such things. It wasn't time to say things like that, not yet.

She bowed, _"good evening, Munto." _Her voice decreased in volume. The corn-locked girl did not wish to disturb the night air. He gave a stern look.

_"Why are you out here so late? It's getting cold. You could get sick." _Her heart raced a little at his concern, but she had become used to him being slightly overprotective. Yumemi gave a wistful giggle, as he raised a brow.

_"Can I not enjoy the view? It's beautiful tonight."_

Small baubles of light rose up from the plants that grew in those white vases, like his spirit that guided her when she was lost. It wasn't as illuminating as the fluttering part of him in her heart, but it came close to the excitement she felt whenever he was around. Munto saw her curiosity for the fireflies, and gave a warm smile.

Holding up a finger, one flew over and nestled on the heated skin, finding it satisfactory. Eyes widening with astonishment he lowered it to Yumemi's small stature, as her piped interest increased with each second that ticked by. _"Fireflies are incredible..."_

_"I would have to agree with you, Yumemi. Although, I am afraid that their light just does not compare to your own." _It was a direct compliment on her achievements and struggles throughout the past few days, and her cheeks showed it was positive and well-received. The firefly then took off into the dark, inky sky. Yumemi's gaze turned sorrowful as it left, but gave a hearty wave - Munto chuckling slightly at her impudence. He found it to be an endearing quality of hers.

_"...It's gone to be with its family." _Her smile was sad, but not regretful.

_"Everything leaves. But the memory stays, no matter how far they go." _Unlike herself, her pink lips lifted into a coy smirk.

_"I know that. We don't always need a symbolic lesson, Munto. Can we not... just enjoy the time together without any words?" _Yumemi asked, eyes hopeful. Munto was initially shocked. This girl- Yumemi, was certainly different from most. Although not strong in physical strength, her maturity and courage grew rapidly, and she became fierce when someone she cherished to her was in danger.

...Did that also apply to him?

_"Try as you might, Yumemi. Every second I spend with you, I enjoy."_

_"...I- thank-you."_

Her head looked down, fiddling with the hem of her pink dress. Her calves were something to gawk at - but Munto did not stare. He had too much pride and respect for Yumemi. _(That didn't stop the occasional peak, but that was something his mind wouldn't even admit to.)_

Munto reached for her hand, holding it in his scarred ones. The last battle had left them raw and bitten with flames, but feeling the coolness of her skin was a pain-reliever. She averted her gaze for a few moments, but then smiled and looked up.

His scent... was it spiced apples? That was a rare smell for her. Yumemi only ever really smelt that around Christmas time - those air fresheners sold in the spirit of the season, to increase the homely feel of a burning fireplace and swirled candy-canes. But now, it was incredibly intoxicating to her. She felt drunk just standing near him, his breath on her neck, his eyes intense.

Peaches and spiced apples. One sweet, the other tangy. But made a perfect concoction, when placed in the right environment and moment. The aromas drew closer to each other; time slowly melting away the more detailed Munto's face was in emerald eyes.

She panicked internally - she'd never kissed anyone before! What if she tasted bad? What if she accidentally hurt him? What if she bit his tongue? ...Wait! Who said there would be any tongue! Were they going to open their mouths - or was it going to be sweet and chaste? Wait! Did her breath smell? She had just eaten a dessert, but-

Her doubts ceased as soon as his lips pressed against hers. It was slow and sensual - their mouths had opened, but it was relaxed. He knew about her inexperience, so would go at a level she felt comfortable with. There was no need to rush.

Munto kissed her deeper, earning a bashful squeak from Yumemi's throat, where her breathing hitched. They soon broke apart, her face aflame, and Munto's a little hotter than usual.

_"You smell nice." _Was the first thing she blurted out - covering her mouth. Why did she have to say the most embarrassing things!

He chuckled, and took her hand tightly in his own.

Fireflies flew gently, catching the rhythm of the twilight breeze.

* * *

_**A/N: **Fluffy cheesy shit. First one of the year. ...That isn't about gay middleschoolars playing cardgames. May I have a prize now? Jokes aside, I hope you enjoyed, Ari!_


End file.
